Greatest Romance of the 21st Century
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting. That is what Scorpius Malfoy will have to find out the hard way.


_**So this has been a little quirk that has been stuck in my head for a while due to some friends of mine, Cat and Liv you know who you are! (You two b*tches best be reading this too cause I wrote it to satisfy your quench for writing that was more of your liking!) Anyways I hope you all like it! The song is called Greatest Romances of the 20th Century (Demo Version) by Taking Back Sunday! Love the band, love the song, check em out! Also read some of my other stories if you want! R&R please!**_

* * *

><p><em>A beautiful girl can make you dizzy<em>

_Like you've been drinking jack and coke all morning_

_She can make you feel high_

_Fulfill a single greatest commodity known to man_

_Promise, promise of a better day_

_Promise of a greater hope_

_Promise of a new tomorrow_

_This particular aura can be found in the gait of a beautiful girl_

_In her smile and in her soul and the way she makes every rotten little thing about life seem like its gonna be ok..._

Being a pureblood in love with a half-blood is the hardest thing I've ever known, even harder than Arithmacy with Professor Derivati. What makes it harder is that I'm Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy, son of the ex-enemy of the father of the girl I love. Complicated and confusing right? I think so too, but its true. My father, Draco, hates her, Rose Helena Weasely's father Ron, and vice versa. They've hated each other since they were at Hogwarts, but after the defeat of Voledemort, they had to put differences aside and be "friends." Well more like frenemies since they still hate each other. That is why it's hard to love her, but she makes me feel like I'm on my Jet Stream 800, soaring above a large crowd rooting for me as I win the Quidditch World Cup. She has large hold on me, and I can't shake it loose, no matter how many spells and potions I've tried. I even sank as low to get help from Professor Longbottom! But I doubt she knows I even exist. Or worse. She's been trained to loathe me like my father tried to train me. That is why I dared to fall for her. To show him that I didn't want him controlling me like his father did to him. What started as harmless rebellion, blazed into a full-blown love sickness. There were days when I couldn't even sleep with out thinking about her: her reddish brown hair, her watery blue eyes, her creamy colored skin, the way her mind worked when making potions or trying to transfigure a chair into a cockatoo, the way she visited the house elves during her down time on the weekends. She was zooming through my mind day and night. I couldn't stop.

Father doesn't know. If he did, I'd be banished to study under his care rather than seeing her at Hogwarts like I plan on every year. This is my 6th year at Hogwarts and I plan on telling her how I feel. Or at least try to get closer to her. Its not like we aren't close now, its just we're always under the eye of her cousins; the Potter boys. We're all good friends, but I know they think I'm bad news. Rose is the only one who even brought me into the friendship circle. She helped me with my essay on banshees for DADA in third year, and we've been friends ever since. But I want more than friendship. I want love. Her love. She makes every day bearable. She makes going home for the holidays worth it when I know I'll get to see her at the end. Father pushed me towards other purebloods like the Zabini girl and the Goyle twins, but I couldn't stand them. Boy was it a disappointment to him when I was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. No matter to me because she was a Ravenclaw, the most beautiful and wise one of all. And tomorrow I will get her alone. Near the lake if possible.

_This won't mean a thing come tomorrow_

_And that's exactly how I'll make it seem_

_Cause I'm still not sleeping,_

_Thinking I've crawled home from worse than this._

"Rose!" I call out to her as I walk down to the lake. She's alone and none of her relatives are nearby. Perfect.

"Hey Scorpius!" She greets as I reached her.

"What are you doing?" I ask casually.

"Just drawing some lilies for Herbology. My first drawing wasn't too great so Professor Longbottom let me re-do it." She says, concentrating hard on the pinkish lily flower. "I think he was just being nice because of my parents."

"I can help you." I offer. Teachers praise me on my art skills, so it wouldn't be too hard for me to easily draw up a mere lily.

"Oh no its okay. I wouldn't feel right letting you do it!" She says sweetly, meeting my eyes. The blue of her irises reflect the blue from the lake, making them jump off against her pale skin.

"It's the least I could do since you help me with my essays." I say. I bring myself down to sit next to her under the tree. She smiles at me, handing the drawing pad and pencil to me. I begin to sketch the flower, not putting too much effort in to make it believable that she drew it.

"You're the sweetest ever!" She says to me.

"Well its hard not to be sweet when I'm with you." I say, building the courage to tell her now. I look over to her and see her cheeks are painted bright red. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" She replies

"I like you." I say.

She chuckles. "I like you too."

"I like you a lot. More than just a friend." I tell her. I put the pad and pencil on the ground and look her straight in the eyes. "I think I love you."

Her eyes are wide from shock. Her cheeks burned brighter than the scarlet from the Gryffindor house. "Um… I'm flattered to hear that Scorpius, but I don't feel the same."

I look at her blankly trying not to show any hint of pain. I decide that I can make it seem like I was joking, that it was all to humor her. "Haha! I'm joking of course!" I say. I see her ease up, but chuckling tensely. "It is April of course!"

"A little late for jokes though don't you think?" She asked, relaxing a bit more.

"But that's the best part. Easier to get people when they are off their guard." I tell her. She chuckles in agreement and I continue to draw, the pain and hurt sinking to the bottom of my gut, making my stomach feel heavy. When I finish she thanks me then leaves to go finish the rest of her work. I stay to watch the sun set that I meant to share with her hand in mine.

_So please, please _

_I'm running out of sympathy _

_And I never said I'd take this_

_I never said I'd take this lying down._

I never knew how much pain heartbreak could be. It was worse than getting hit with a bludger and plummeting 200 feet to your demise. I would know. It happened my fourth year, but compared to this it was like getting a small paper cut. I couldn't take it anymore. I avoided her all day and night for the whole week. I couldn't sleep or eat or drink or concentrate. I needed to escape. I wanted to forget her. Or at least forget I told her. Damn it why didn't I obliviate her when I had the chance. That way it would be easier to see her when she had no clue it happened. I needed something that could help me forget instead. Maybe a few bludgers to the head could help.

No. I was going to own up. I meant what I said. I love her. I don't care if she doesn't feel the same. I need it out in the open so I can relax. I left my dormitory and to the common room. She was sitting reading a book by the fire. She was alone again. Of course she would stay up until 3 in the morning to read a book.

"Rose?" I called to her. She turned around startled.

"Scorpius! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, which is silly since we have class together and are in the same house." She jokes.

"I've just been thinking a lot." I say bluntly.

"About?" She asks, offering me a seat next to her. I decline, knowing that if I sit down I'll never be able to get it out.

"What I said a week ago. About me loving you." I say.

"You mean that joke?" She asked cautiously.

"It wasn't a joke. I really do love you." I blurt out. "I've been avoiding you because I couldn't stand looking at you knowing you don't feel the same."

"I don't-" I cut her off.

"I wanted to just tell you so I wouldn't feel like such a loser." I say, turning around to go back, not wanting to know what she'd say, but she grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"I don't know what to say because I think you're the sweetest guy ever." She says. "But I'm not looking for love. I am looking for a friend that I can count on, and I'm glad that friend is you." She pulled me in closer and embraced me in the warmest hug I've ever been in. When we parted, I looked astonished. Before I could stop myself, I leaned into kiss her and was surprised to have my lips meet hers. For a brief moment, it didn't matter that she wasn't going to love me back because in the end she'd be my first love and kiss. And I might even be hers.


End file.
